Typically, quilts are adapted to keep a user warm, especially while sleeping. While many quilts are intended for indoor use, some quilts are intended to be used outdoors by backpackers, hikers, campers, mountaineers, and other users as portable bedding or coverings. These types of quilts (i.e., outdoor quilts) are often durable, soft, warm (i.e., insulated) and weather resistant. Many backpackers, hikers, campers, mountaineers, and other users prefer quilts over conventional sleeping bags because they tend to be lighter in weight/volume and more comfortable. For one, quilts are substantially less restrictive during use than a convention sleeping bag (e.g., a mummy bag).
Often however, quilts do not provide the warmth found in sleeping bags. For example, conventional quilts typically do not wrap around the sides of the user but rather simply overlie the user during use. As a result, quilts are susceptible to drafts along its periphery. Moreover, conventional quilts are not intended to cover the head of the user. Rather, conventional quilts are intended to be drawn up to the neck of the user but not over the user's head. Thus, during the use of conventional quilts the user's head is exposed.
Accordingly, a need exists for a quilt that inhibits drafts along the periphery of the quilt and provides the option of covering the user's head during use of the quilt.